Tables and other furniture can be configured to provide a work surface, such as a table top or counter top at a fixed vertical location. But, such a fixed height for a work surface can fail to meet the preferences of different types of works. For instance, shorter workers may prefer a lower work surface while taller workers may prefer a higher work surface.
Cord management for different articles of furniture can also present complications. For example, multiple wires or other types of cords or cables for electronic devices may fail to be collected or organized near a work surface. Such a configuration of loose wires can pose a hazard to workers as they may be messily provided in a way that can entangle feet. Such loose wires can also provide an undesired aesthetic effect for furniture. For instance, the view of such wires can look sloppy or otherwise provide an undesirable aesthetic effect.